Music Inspires Them
by Maverick1997
Summary: Here is a bunch of drabbles inspired by five different songs. SunstreakerxSideswipe. Un-Betaed
1. Chapter 1

Just a random oneshot that I decided to do on the holidays. Each paragraph is inspired by a different song. It's actually a writing activity that helps get rid of writers block and is really fun. Put your iPod/MP3 Player songs list on shuffle and for the first five songs you have to write what comes to mind about your favourite pairing. You only have the duration of the song to write what you can. I was doing this on my ipod so I probably didn't write as much as I could have...:D. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If We Ever Meet Again-Timbaland ft. Katy Perry<strong>

Sunstreaker looked into Sideswipe's optics, blue meeting blue. It would be a long time before they would see each other again; maybe they would never see each other alive again.

Sideswipe could see the way the emotions crossed Sunstreaker's face and how they represented the inner turmoil within his twin. With the bond open it was so easy to feel the golden twin's innermost feelings and revel in the love directed towards himself.

It would be much later that they would meet, worlds away from home and well through the stars. The search for the missing Allspark would take them far from Cybertron and split them apart as they should never have been. They were two parts of a whole, they should be together for as long as possible, at each other's side until they offlined. Together they were unstoppable it was when they were apart that they got in the worst scrapes. But no matter what they knew they would always have each other's sparks.

**With Every Beat of My Heart-Sesame Street**

Their sparks beat in perfected synchronicity. It was one spark, split in two between two chassis.

The only reason Sunstreaker's spark beat was because Sideswipe lived. Every battle they charged into they knew they may never come back. Each twin knew that they would not return without their twin.

**Humuhumunukunukuapua-High School Musical 2**

It was vorns ago that they came across the water planet. The organic creatures that dominated the planet were certainly different, that mucus the twins knew. Somehow one of the femmes of the species thought that Sunstreaker just needed some love before he would be hers.

There was no way for her to know that the Golden twin's spark belonged to the red warrior. When the time came for the twins to leave her temper exploded, resulting in some very weird noises coming from her vocal processor.

The twins had no idea what to make of it but they knew who their spark belonged to, one another.

**Te Aviso, Te Anuncio-Shakira**

Even on Cybertron there were different kinds of dances. One of the most popular was partner dancing. Despite this style of dancing's popularity Sunstreaker and Sideswipe never participated. Some may wonder why, but Sideswipe liked the fact that they didn't dance.

You see it wasn't that they didn't dance that style, far from it actually. Both twins loved this particular style; they just never wanted to dance in front of others. The dance always turned much too intimate between them, each movement which should have been stiff was languid and smooth, drawing the other in until they were collapsed on the berth, sparks joined.

This dance style they would never perform in front of others, it was theirs to share alone. You may wonder what dance style this was... In English it is referred to as tango.

**Cinderella-Shakaya**

Sunstreaker was always referred to a princess when they were on earth. Where this term came from no one could remember, all they knew was that it definitely suited him.

Sideswipe didn't agree with it, Sunstreaker was definitely not a princess, much less a Cinderella. Princesses never had a partner, they were always single. Sunstreaker was nowhere near single, now way. The golden twin belonged to him and him only. No other bot would ever touch him, his blue spark was Sideswipe's, and everyone should know it.

That was how the Ark found out that pursuing Sunstreaker was a bad idea. Sideswipe boldly ran into the recreation room, dragging Sunstreaker by his arm before yelling "This is my twin, he is no princess, HE'S MY LOVER."

* * *

><p>There is the short oneshot...review if you'd like.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone. Here is a second bunch of drabbles, created through listening to songs and then writing for their entirety. None of this is edited, as is the point of the little challenge. I hope you enjoy reading my epic randomness (really random). I just did this to get some of my creative juices flowing to help me in continuing Life of a Datsun. Have fun reading.

* * *

><p>A Girl Like Me-Rihanna<p>

Hands ran over seams on the red mech, the yellow servos a bright contrast to the darker colours. The facade held by Sunstreaker all orn had melted away the second the two mechs had escaped the crowds and disappeared into their quarters. The red mech groaned, the sound stirring something in the yellow mech's spark.

He wanted his brother to hold him, tightly against the strong chassis. He wanted to know how his brother felt, to hear him say it out loud.

Suntreaker could never be who he really was around the other bots, they didn't understand him. Sideswipe did, he understood everything. The feelings coursing over the bond weren't enough, he needed something more, and he needed a physical acknowledgement of the emotion.

Sideswipe must have caught on, red servos snaking out to carress the helm vents either side of the yellow mechs helm.

"I love you Sunny and always will."

Crossfire-Brandon Flowers

All around them guns fired, their energon bullets flying every which way. They pinged off the rocks so close to the contrasting chassis.

The autobots stood their ground, firing away at the decepticons.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in the middle of it all, scrambling for cover. The brilliant paint colours making their mission even more difficult.

Pain shot through Sideswipe's side of the bond, his brother no longer at his side. One of the energon bullets had hit the yellow chassis, bringing it to the ground with a loud thud.

Sideswiped ran to his brother's side, skidding to the ground beside him. Servos ran across the unmoving helm, optics dark.

Fear coursed through the red twin, the most prevailing emotion in his spark. He layed down beside his brother, no will to fight without his twin. His servos gripped his brother's as they laid there, two frames greying together in the middle of the battle field.

Since you're gone- The Cars

Sideswipe wasn't at base; he was away on a mission. The yellow twin couldn't feel his brother, the bond blocked off for safety.

It had been days since the two twins had parted ways. It had been difficult for Sunstreaker to recharge, the over half of the berth empty of any frame.

No longer was he welcome in the recreation room, the other mechs afraid of him without his twin to rein him in.

Nothing had been the same since sideswiped had left. Sunstreaker was desperate for his brother to be back, to be holding him.

The loneliness within Sunstreaker's spark was overwhelming, painful even. It made no sense for the red twin to have been sent on a mission without him.

The thought of being with his twin the next day was the only thing that kept Sunstreaker going.

Cuts Both Ways-Gloria Estafan

The pain was intense, the love between them so strong. It cut through both mechs, they needed to be together, not separated.

Sunstreaker didn't think he was good enough for the red mech. Thy had broken every rule to be together. There was no regret between them but Sunstreaker could tell that Sideswiped wanted Bluestreak, not him.

The yellow mech wanted to fight for his brother, to keep their love alive. Every rule had already been broken.

Sideswipe didn't want to leave his brother but he wanted the chatty mech more. It cut him up as much as it cut his twin. The pain in their sparks would never fade, but at least one of them would be happy.

Tomorrow-Avril Lavigne

He wanted to believe Sideswipe, he really did. He just couldn't believe him when he said it would be alright, there was no way it would be.

They were injured, the seekers closing in. If he saw the light of the next day Sunstreaker would be happy. However that would be unlikely, it was almost certain that they would be offlined here.

They needed time, precious time that they didn't have. The two had only just been in a fight, arguing in one of their rare but explosive sibling fights.

The regret was there in their sparks. They would never know what would happen the next day, the seekers to close.

Energon bullets fired at the twins as they stood together, servos intertwined. Sunstreaker wanted to believe Sideswipe but today wasn't the time,any other day would have been fine but not today.

They stood there together as the seekers mowed them down.

* * *

><p>Review? I hope you enjoyed this.<p> 


End file.
